1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated formwork elements for the construction of external walls of buildings.
The invention is also directed to the method of construction of a wall which makes use of these elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prefabricated formwork elements are described in French patent No. 2,548,716 granted to the present Applicant and comprise a pair of panels of heat-insulating material, one of which is an inner panel whilst the other is an outer panel. These panels are intended to be maintained parallel to each other so as to delimit between them a space which is intended to be filled with concrete, each panel being reinforced by horizontal stiffeners and shores external to the panels being provided for maintaining the two panels in a vertical position and in spaced relation.
In this French patent, the two panels are placed on each side of vertical metal poles to which they are attached.
Moreover, the shores which serve to maintain the vertical panels while concrete is being poured between them and until the concrete has set are secured to the aforementioned vertical poles placed between the two panels.
The use and positioning of the aforementioned poles complicates and increases the cost of construction of the wall. The present Applicant has consequently made researches with a view to eliminating these poles.
The object of the present invention is therefore to dispense with the poles used in the prior art.